Commitment
by leveragus
Summary: This is a small tag from the episode 5x07 The Real Fake Car Job.


__**A/N I know it's been ages since I wrote something. The heat wave we had during the summer gave me a writer's block. I hope I'll manage to write more now. This is small tag from the last episode "The Real Fake Car Job"**

**Enjoy! Rated T **

_Wanting to move on with or without you. It matters. We matter._

Sophie looked at him smiling. "Really?"

"Really" he smiled back.

Sophie puffed annoyed throwing her hands in the air "Argh... how can you be impossibly hopeless most of the times and then say the perfect thing?"

Nate smirked. "It's a talent of mine"

"Yes well, Mr. Talent, which place tonight? Mine or yours?"

"How about you let yourself in at my place while I'll go get us some food"

"Sounds great" she stood up.

Nate sat up too from where he was leaning against the counter and winced a little rubbing his left shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he tried to wave her off but Sophie just looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "I must have pulled a muscle while I was handcuffed to the chair."

"That was this morning! Have you done anything about it?"

"Soph, it's nothing really. So, what would you like? Italian, Chinese, Thai, Indian?"

"Hmm.. I'm in the mood for some of those Ravioli from the Italian place, but also for something spicy like curry…. Or pineapple chicken …"

Nate looked at her with his mouth slightly opened. "Sophie?"

She was still trying to decide what to have. "What?" she noticed his shocked expression. " Oh, relax! I'm not pregnant! I'm just hungry"

Nate let out a small sigh relieved. "Well, could you hurry up. I'd like to have a shower and actually rest tonight"

"I had Chinese yesterday. Let's go for Italian!"

"Okay, I'll meet you at home as soon as I'm done" and he left the brewery.

Sophie said her goodbyes to Hardison and Parker who were still at the back and then walked the short distance to Nate's apartment. They both had the spare key for each other places, so it was easy for her to let herself in. She didn't know if she should wait for Nate to take her shower or just take one then. After a long debate she decided to get comfortable. She opened Nate's closet, the one where she kept her clothes in, and started to get ready for her shower. She was startled by the knock at the front door. Sighing, she went to open it.

"Eliot?" she looked at him surprise.

If the hitter was surprised to see her there, he didn't show it. "Where's Nate?" he looked behind her.

"He went to get some food." She let him in.

"This is for him" he gave her a carrier bag full of stuff. "I know he pulled a shoulder muscle this morning"

"Of course you do" she smiled knowingly. Nothing could get pass the hitter.

"He needs to put some ice packs on it as soon as he gets back, then he can take a shower and last there's some ointment that helps the muscle to relax. he might need some painkillers too. Everything is inside. He'll need to do this at least for a couple of days"

"Got it" she smiled "Nurse Eliot"

The hitter just glared at her. "He needs to rest that shoulder." He pointed out at her.

"It means I'll be doing all the work tonight" she teased him.

"Oh God" he frowned shaking his head in disgust "I really didn't need to know that" he opened the door ready to leave.

Sophie just laughed. "Bye Eliot"

She took a quick shower and by the time she walked out to the kitchen in just her bathrobe, Nate was setting up the table and dishing out the food. He had taken his suit jacket off and also his tie was discard somewhere. He was so sexy with his shirt hanging out from his trousers.

"Hey!" she smiled at him while drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey" he looked up. "I called for you but you were under the shower"

"Eliot passed by. He left you some stuff for your shoulder"

He groaned. "Really?" he didn't like being babysat.

"Really" she confirmed. "And the first thing was to put some ice packs on it so shirt off mister" she pointed at his chest.

"Seriously? You want me to eat shirtless?" he complained while undoing his shirt.

"Babe, if it were for me you would always be shirtless" she told him while preparing the ice packs and the bandaging to keep it still. "The tank top too"

Reluctantly he took his undershirt off wincing while he did so.

Sophie pushed him on a chair and stood between his legs. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here" he managed to whisper while pointing at his top chest muscles. Sophie was standing so close to him in only a bathrobe that barely covered her naked body, was she really expecting him to be coherent?

Sophie slowly took care of his injuries. She could feel his intense gaze on her, but she tried to ignore it… for now. "Done" she lightly patted his chest. She was about to walk away when Nate's hands on her waist stopped her.

"Thank you" he huskily told her while bringing her down for a heated kiss.

"Anytime" she whispered on his lips. "Now, let's eat before it gets too cold"

The ate in silence and then curled up on the couch to relax flipping throw the TV channels. To Nate's disappointment, after dinner Sophie had changed into her nightgown and was now resting on his right side. He could feel she wasn't really comfortable since she always curled up on his left side.

"You know" she suddenly broke the silence. "The things you told me before, at the pub, they sounded a lot like a proposal"

"A what?" he jumped a bit on his seat.

She lifted her head up from his chest and smirked. "You know."

"I…. I…" he looked at her stunned.

"Relax, Nate. I'm just teasing you. I guess all this talk about the future made me thing if I'm ever going to settle down and you know… get married or something…"

"Would you like to?" he finally asked her when his heart stopped beating so fast. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"I don't mean now" he quickly made himself clear. "But in the future."

"I never thought about it but I guess so, in a few years" She smiled. "I met a nice guy at the party too, I wouldn't mind leaving with him"

He smiled remembering what he told her the day before "When we'll get fed up with the cons and start living a quiet life."

"We?" she smiled.

"Well… it might not have been a proposal, but I did say I wouldn't be leaving you anytime soon. Let's called it a commitment statement."

"A commitment statement?" she questioned.

"Yes, like a verbal contract"

"A verbal contract? Did you just compared our relationship to a contract?" she sat up hand on her hips.

"No… I mean….It's just that…." He tried to get out of this mess. "Would a ring help?"

Now that caught her attention. "You're going to buy a ring?"

"Not an engagement ring" he soon clarified.

"Let me guess, a commitment ring?"

"Exactly!"

"You're going to buy **me** a ring?" she repeated making sure she got the facts right.

"If it helps me getting out of this alive, sure"

"Okay," she sighed. "Okay, but just because it's a commitment ring" she said the last part making air quotes. "don't you think I want a cheap ring"

"The thought never crossed my mind"

"So tomorrow we'll go and buy a ring"

"Tomorrow?"

"Before you change your mind"

"Okay" he paused "Can I get these ice packs off my shoulder now?"

"Yes, Eliot said the next step was a shower and then I have to rub some ointment on it"

Nate took a quick shower and walked in the bedroom with only his bottom sweatpants. Sophie was already sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"This thing stinks" she opened the small jar. "Did Eliot prepare this?"

Nate laid on the bed on his back. He could smell the ointment from where he was laying. "Are you sure this is necessary?" he felt Sophie's hands massage his aching muscles.

"Are you going to be the one to tell him that you didn't follow his instructions?" she continue to rub her hands up and down his body. There was a bright side about it. "Turn around"

Nate turned around so that he was now lying on his stomach. He felt Sophie moving behind him until she had her knees next to either side of his hips and she was resting on his lower back. Once she finished putting the ointment on his back she got up to wash her hands in the bathroom.

Nate was laying on his back again. "This is not exactly how I imagined our evening ending" he sighed disappointed knowing that with his shoulder hurting he couldn't do much.

She smirked. "The evening is not over." She crawled on the bed towards him and gave him a teasing kiss. "You just lay down and let me do my magic"


End file.
